Changing places
by Diana6
Summary: read the prologue
1. Prologue

AN:Hey, don't be too strict to me guys cos it's my first fanfic. T'will be a little bit fluffy, but after all it's bloody mine! So read and enjoy AND REVIEW!!! cos I'm gonna upload only when I get reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wouldn't mind owning Draco. He's so cute, I think he's my fav harry potter character. I even called my cat after him.  
  
# Prologue. #  
  
Draco sat at the table and ate. His steal-grey eyes stared in th wide. His long blond hair was soft and smooth. His skin was white... Hermione stopped herserf:  
  
"Don't, he's an enemy!"  
  
Harry asked:   
  
Whom are you talking to? Who is an enemy?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, t'was nothing, I was just daydreaming..."  
  
"Are you sure it's ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Let's go, McGonagall is going to show us our new dorms"  
  
#############################################################  
  
Harry left the great hall. Merlin, he was a god! He had those beautiful ebonite eyes, rather short black hair. His body was perfect, oh, she wanted him desperately, she followed him with his eyes across the hall.  
  
"No", Pansy yelled to herself,"He is an enemy, saint Potter, Potty-wotty! How could she think about him like that?! After all she hated all the gryffindors!"  
  
Draco hugged her shoulders and whispered:   
  
"Welcome back to school, Pansy, Um... my father got me a separate dorm this year, do you want me to show it to you?"  
  
She tryed to sound tired:  
  
"Sorry, Draco, I didn't sleep last night, I gotta go now."  
  
Merlin, he was so annoying! And he still thinks she likes him. Pfuit! She left the great hall and headed to the dungeons. She was really tired. Once she reached the Slytherin common room, she murmured the password and came in. Snape didn't show her the dorms yet so she took out her wand and tryed to create a grey silk pillow and a green cover. She got a greasy-coloured plaid instead but she didn't care. She just laid on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
I know, t'was short, but it isn't even a chappie, it's just some prologue that explains wat's goin' on... review... write what you think about the idea... 


	2. YOU LIKE HIM?

AN: Thanx for your reviews, there goes the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I don't even own Draco!  
  
Chapter 1. You like him?  
  
The famous trio was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ron was chewing his cereals silently, Hermione ate an apple and studied the timetable.  
  
"Hermiony, what'next?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potions with Slytherins."  
  
"Oh no!" Ron stopped chewing "It's fifteen past and we have all the way down to the dungeons to go."  
  
"Dammit, we'll be late!"  
  
They quickly got up and grabbed their books  
  
"T'will be such a pleasure for Snape to take points off Gryffindor, especially on the first day!"  
  
"Yeah, even if we run all the way down we won't get there in time."  
  
The Three hurried to the stairs.  
  
"Wait", Ron had an idea, "I just remembered a shorter way to the potions classroom. Follow me!"  
  
The air was getting colder and colder as they moved forwards. The stairs seemed endless.  
  
"I never thought that the dungeons were so deep!"  
  
Hermione's voice was pretty scared.  
  
"Neither did I", Harry added. The main stairs don't go that deep!"  
  
Finally they reached the lowest floor. The place the got into was dark and sinister. Ron opened a door and said:  
  
"This is a secret passage that I've discovered recently, come on guys, don't tell me you're scared!"  
  
"I'm NOT scared, Harry said, sounding offended."  
  
"Wahatever," Ron said.He entered an obscure corridor and walked into the dark.  
  
"Lumos! Harry hugged Hermiony and followed him."  
  
Ron looked at his friends and smirked:  
  
"You look nice together."  
  
"Ron!", Hermiony raised her voice.  
  
"Ssht!" he whispered,"Be quiet. The Slytherin common room must be somewhere over here, I don't want to be caught."  
  
They passed a door to a girls' bathroom, some more doors, then a portrait of an old man with a snake on his shoulder. The man gave them a malicious look. The snake hissed.  
  
"He doesn't seem very friendly!"  
  
"Sure he doesn't! It's Limp Hissley, a Dark wizard. He was the first to use the Avada Kedavra spell!"  
  
The man nodded proudly.  
  
"Herm! How the hell do you know that?!"  
  
"I read it in the History of magic book. And you should have read it too!"  
  
The ambiance was depressing. The three walked silently past walls painted in green, black and silver, pictures and mirrors in black marble frames, the Dark wizards stared at them spitefully. Some of them whispered somthing to each other. They didn't often see Gryffindor students wondering around. It was far from comfortable to have all these people gazing at them.  
  
Finally they reached a door. Ron opened it and they entered the corridor, leading to the potions class.  
  
Malfoy was standing in front of the class door, surrounded, as usual, by a group of Slytherins. Snape wasn't there yet. He stood between Crabbe and Goyle and hugged Pansy.  
  
"Why are you so quiet, dear?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Um...just tired a bit..."  
  
"Don't lie, it's the first school day."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I know what you are thinking about right now."  
  
Pansy got really scared...  
  
"R-really?" she said in a shaking voice.  
  
"You think about Potty"  
  
Merlin, she thought, how did he find out?!  
  
"There he goes, with that weasel and Hermione, that little mudblood bitch..."  
  
He said that loud so that Harry and Ron could hear him.  
  
"What did you call her, you, you...sick bastard?!", Ron was really mad.  
  
"Harry looked at the Slytherins in despite:  
  
"Oh, Parkinson, you are so quiet, what, you didn't get fucked today? Oh, that's a pity, but that's such a rare thing."  
  
Pansy covered her face with her hands.  
  
"You aren't alone too, Potter, I think Granger's the only girl who doesn't refuse to sleep with you... I'm not surprised that the poor mudblood bitch is stupid enough to date you."  
  
Hermione burst into crying and ran away, so did Pansy. Both boys took their wands out, but fortunately Snape came and began the lesson.  
  
^^^^^(*)^^^^^  
  
Hermiony was crying in the bathroom. He just called her a bitch. He doesn't like her. He will never ever like her! And all this is because she's a mudblood, cos she's a Gryffindor! She was going to burst into tears again, but she suddenly heard a noise in the cabin next to hers. Someone was in there, and this someone was crying as well:  
  
"SNIF it is not fair. SNIF Potter doesn't like me! He never will. He doesn't even notice me. And all that is because I'm a Slytherin SNIF, SNIF"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears: Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin slut everyone though was getting fucked by Draco, was crying because of her love to Harry Potter! God!! That was impossible!!! Hermione was so astonished that she asked loudly:  
  
"YOU REALLY LIKE HIM???"  
  
"Who's there?" Pansy asked.  
  
"It's me, Hermione."  
  
"Well, yes I do, you idiot! What do you care anyways? And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I know a way for you to get to know him better! I know a powerful spell...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
AN: Aha! Suspense! I'm not telling you anything! HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, you will know, what the spell is, but only when I get over 5 REVIEWS! MWAAHAHAHAHA!  
  
^*^ Hope you enjoyed it! ^*^ 


	3. The spell

Well, I've got 5 reviews by now so I will continue.  
  
Disclaimer: Allllright, I do NOT own anything.  
  
Chapter 3. The spell. ----------------------  
  
Pansy got out of her cabin.  
  
"Why would you help me, I thought you hated me."  
  
"Well, I hope you will help me back. Listen, I know a potion that can help you to know Harry well and me to get nearer Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?! You like Draco? But..."  
  
"Don't fuckin interrupt me. Listen. The potion will change us places for about a week. You will be Hermione Granger and I will be Pansy Parkinson."  
  
" Ok. But don't try to poison me!"  
  
"Nonsense! Sure I won't!"  
  
"We should meet in a descreet place today then. See you after classes. We'll discuss it." "Yeah. We should go to class now. Snape will be furious."  
  
Side by side they headed to the potions classroom. Snape couldn't be described as happy when they entered the class. They were half-an-hour late. He was so surprised that he didn't even try to punish them. He only recovered at the end of the lesson.  
  
"Students", he said, "Please pack up, clean your cauldrons and collect the ingredients that weren't used. As to you, miss Granger and miss Parkinson, you will stay for detention this evening here with me and prepare a potion. Not any potion! You will have to prepare something that we've never seen in class AND test it on yourself  
  
The two girls looked at each other and smirked. It couldn't be better.  
  
After they left the potions class Hermione and Pansy compared their timetables. We have to get some ingredients for the potion, Hermione said.  
  
Hermione's timetable read:  
  
1.Potions with Slytherins 2.same 3.transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs 4.predictions (arythmantics) 5.Flying with Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff 6.lunch 7.care of magic creatures with Slytherin and Hufflepuffs 8.defense against the dark arts  
  
Pansy's was:  
  
1.Potions with Gryffindors 2.same 3.Forbidden magic 4.arythmantics 5.flying with ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 6.lunch 7.care of magic creatures with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 8.transfiguration with the Ravenclaws  
  
"Good", Hermione said, "Who's your forbidden magic teacher, cos we don't have this subject?"  
  
"I don't know, no one knows who it is."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, we never see him. He's hidden. He's a secret wizard."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I read about these!"  
  
"I know, you read about everything."  
  
"Ok, can you still ask him,... or her,... if he or she has got a viper skin and mud from mount Blosberg. I'm sure he does."  
  
"Wait, is this potion a forbidden one?"  
  
"So what, does it scare you?"  
  
"No, it makes the whole thing even more interesting."  
  
"And I'll ask Hagrid to give me a fire crab egg."  
  
"So... I'll meet you before arythmantics and I'll give you the ingredients, ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They left in opposite directions.  
  
:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^ :^:  
  
So, was that good? Cos I'm still a beginner. Sorry for neglecting the story, but now school is over and I've got loads of free time. By the way, I changed some of the previous chapters and I made them longer. So READ and REVIEW !!!!!! 


	4. Reviews replying

-  
  
Thanks for people that reviewed. Here r the answers:  
  
ice princess:  
  
it was very good so far  
  
thanks a lot for support. By the way, you're my first reviewer .: CONGRATULATIONS :.  
  
bottle*of*sunshine  
  
Hello, I think this needs some work. It needs to be MUCH longer and the structure should be... more explanatory. This all seems too quick. BUT, I like your pairings and I think this is a good idea.  
  
~Josie  
  
Thanks, Josie. I changed a lot the previous chapters amd I made them much longer.  
  
DragonsFly  
  
This is a good start, but there are some puntuation mistakes that you might want to fix. Also, it might take awhile to get ten reviews,my fics dont get that many reviews until I've written, like, four chapters, so you might want to update sooner.  
  
Could you please point the mistakes out, cos I'm really bad at grammar. And i'm also very dumb.  
  
Serpent du feu  
  
Very interesting! Please write longer chapters next time.  
  
Kindly follow the simple instructions below so you ll get MORE reviews and also so I don t have to sign-in next time cuz I m really lazy! *LOL*  
  
1-Log in from the home page  
  
2-Click on SETTINGS (1st option on the left)  
  
3-Uncheck the box next to Do Not Accept Unsigned Reviews  
  
4-Click the Save Settings button at the bottom of the page to enter changes  
  
Merci beaucoup, cher serpent du feu. I DID write longer chapters and I also added some paragraphs to the previous chapters. And I DID follow ure instructions. Now you can send anonimous reviews. I am very lazy as well so t'was a big sacrifice for me. But I still DID IT!!  
  
SilverBunnie  
  
o... GOOD! I like the plot.. but I'm wondering what will happen to the guys. hehe this will turn out to be a good story!  
  
Want a secret: the guys will be dead!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA He he ...he .....he. Kidding. The truth is that I'm NOT TELLING YOU. I know, I'm evil. But I like it!!! 


End file.
